Akaneya Himika
|image = Akaneya Himika-FANTASTIC ILLUSION.png |caption = Akaneya Himika promoting FANTASTIC ILLUSION (August 2019) |birthdate = |birthplace = |zodiac = |height = 160cm |occupation = Singer, Idol, Seiyuu, Actress, Songwriter |genre = J-Pop, Anisong |group = i☆Ris |acts = POLKA DOTS |twitter = |nickname = |bloodtype = O |mcolor = |agency = 81 Produce }} (茜屋日海夏) is a member of i☆Ris. Her image color is purple. In early 2017, she was chosen to be the songwriter and a member of POLKA DOTS, along with Takao Yuki. Profile *'Special Skill': Draw illustrations *'Hobby': Super Sentai goods collection *'Favorite Anime': Cardcaptor Sakura *'Favorite Anime Song': Sakamoto Maaya / Loop *'Charm Point': Eyes *'Dream': To see being a voice actress as a given opportunity to decide to do something and give the courage to everyone. Discography Featured In Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: *2014 **November 26: *2015 **March 18: **August 26: **October 14: **December 23: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! **June 22: *2017 **March 31: AKIBA’S COLLECTION **April 19: **November 1: WONDERFUL PALETTE |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it! **November 12: *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on **June 1: Ready Smile!! **August 3: Re:Call **November 23: Growin' Jewel! *2017 **March 8: Shining Star *2018 **February 21: Memorial **May 9: Changing point *2019 **February 13: Endless Notes **May 22: Ultimate☆MAGIC **August 22: FANTASTIC ILLUSION |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo *2016 **October 26: *2017 **April 5: i☆Ris 4th Anniversary Live～418～ |-|Anime Roles= ;2013 *'Female Student B' in Freezing Vibration *'A customer' in Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live ;2014 *'Student A' in Noragami *'Nayu' in Noragami *'Nayu' in Noragami OVA *'Manaka Laala' in Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection *'Manaka Laala' in PriPara season 1 ;2015 *'School Idol' in Love Live! School Idol Movie *'Manaka Laala' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours *'Tachibana Ritsuka' in Dance with Devils *'Woman' in Himōto! Umaru-chan *'Saleslady' in Himōto! Umaru-chan *'Female Student' in Himōto! Umaru-chan *'Female Announcer' in Himōto! Umaru-chan *'Manaka Laala' in PriPara season 2 *'Manaka Laala' in Tobidasu PriPara: Mi~nna de Mezase! Idol☆Grand Prix ;2016 *'Aiko' in Kacchikenee! *'Manaka Laala' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna no Akogare♪ Let's Go☆Prix Paris *'Manaka Laala' in PriPara season 3 *'Tamarai Honoka' in ReLIFE *'Izetta' in Shūmatsu no Izetta ;2017 *'Manaka Laala' in Idol Time PriPara *'Lapis' in Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomo ni. *'Zircon' in Houseki no Kuni ;2018 *'Motegi Asa' in Miira no Kaikata *'Jenna' in Nanatsu no Taizai: Imashime no Fukkatsu *'Yatsumura Tsuyuno' in Mahou Shoujo Site |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance (with other i☆Ris members) Gallery External Links *Official Twitter *Official i☆Ris Profile *81 Produce Profile Category:I☆Ris Member Category:Female Category:1994 Births Category:July Births Category:Cancer Category:Purple Member Color Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type O Category:Voice Actress Category:Songwriter Category:Idol Group Member